Portable stain removers for pre laundry application, post laundry application or application on fresh stains, also in forms of applicators for a liquid composition, are known articles of manufacture. Similarly, portable applicators for the application of other liquid compositions are known, for example in the field of ink removal. Prior art in this field includes the following documents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,420 discloses a stain removal composition provided in form of a solid stick, which can be applied to selected areas of a fabric in laundry preparations. Various compositions are disclosed comprising surfactants, enzymes and glycols. U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,268 discloses a stain removal composition especially for carpets and upholstery comprising surfactant for an aerosol formulation. EP 0 205 999 discloses the provision of a laundry preparation composition in the form of a solid stick. WO 85/00782 discloses a kit comprising coloured fluids and an eradicator for these fluids, which can be used on various materials including clothing. DE 2422191 discloses a solution to be used on stains provided in an applicator with a felt insert. DE 19536714 discloses an applicator for a stain removal fluid which takes the form of a pen. WO 99/02769 discloses an impregnated towelette to clean stains from clothes and upholstery, comprising surfactant.
None of the above fabric treatment compositions comprises bleach. Moreover, these patents do not give details of how the various applicators should be used.
Applicators comprising bleach are known in other fields than fabric treatment: U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,131 discloses an applicator for a liquid bleaching agent to be used to eradicate or remove an emphasising ink. The applicator may be provided with a felt tip or roller. U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,687 discloses an oral fluid, e.g. for the teeth or the gum, and an applicator for it comprising a broad fibre tip or a roller ball.
Prior art documents which address the application of the respective compositions with some detail include the following documents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,158 discloses an applicator for an enzyme-containing liquid detergent for the application in laundry preparation. The applicator comprises a porous body made of a synthetic plastic material. The heat resulting from the friction produced by the applicator during application to a fabric is assumed to contribute to a more rapid enzymatic reaction.
WO 97/20099 discloses an applicator for the post-laundry treatment of fabrics. A two step process is taught which involves the use of an iron on one side of the fabric and the use of an absorbent layer on the other side of the fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,090 discloses a stamp like applicator for a fabric treatment composition comprising bleach and surfactant, which is to be applied to a fabric in a rocking motion. The treatment is preferably followed by a post treatment process in a hot air cloth/tumble dryer. A rubbing action as opposed to a rocking action is expressly taught to be of disadvantage as to minimise fabric damage.
The Helmac Stain Eraser, as marketed on the internet by the Helmac Products Corporation, incorporates a plastic tip for rubbing. The device according to the usage instructions is not recommended for use on silk, suede or leather. A stain removal treatment with this device further requires a post-treatment step of removing the stain or residues of the fabric treatment liquid by rinsing the stain away with water or blotting with a moist cloth.
The prior art however has still not provided a fabric treatment method which is highly convenient and effective and which can be utilised when not at home. In contrast, the present method is immediately applicable, for example, to fresh stains on a fabric as they may occur at work, in a restaurant, when traveling, etc. While WO 97/20099 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,090 both teach efficient stain removal methods, these methods appear to be primarily suitable for use at home. Use of the Helmac stain eraser involves the inconvenience of undertaking a post treatment step. In another aspect the present method is optimized so as to leaving no residues on a fabric, since the comprised bleach has surprisingly been found to be an effective fabric treatment component which leaves particular low and typically no visible residues.
Hence, it is an objective of the present invention to afford a convenient fabric treatment immediately applicable to fresh stains.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a method applicable in many situations, namely when not at home.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a fabric treatment method which allows a single step application.
It is still a further objective of the present invention to provide a method which does not leave any visible residues on a treated fabric.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a fabric treatment method which is easy to apply.
It is an additional objective of the present invention to provide a fabric treatment method which can be successfully used on a large variety of stains and fabrics.
These and other objectives as apparent from the following description are addressed by the present invention.